


Don't

by Passionpire88



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: Random idea that sprang from a one sentence prompt. Takes place in Season 3 of Angel...somewhere?





	Don't

“Just kiss me.” 

“Cordelia you’re-Mmph!” Elana was dragged into the embrace of the brunette and could taste the vodka the former cheerleader had consumed. “You’re really drunk...You’re mad at Angel.” 

“Elana?” Her fingers went to work on the dress shirt. 

“Yeah?” A baffled question.

“I didn’t drag you into my room for idle chit chat. Leave me hanging or kiss me again.” Cordelia’s voice was as sharp as the alcohol on her tongue. 

“I…” Another kiss. A small moan. “This is a very bad idea. I can’t.” 

Elana was shoved away. “Fine. Get out.” 

“It’s not that you’re-”

An eye roll. “Elana, I know how hot I am. Just go.” 

She sighed. “Will you be okay?” Elana wanted to put a comforting hand on the other woman's shoulder but decided it wasn't the best idea. 

“Why do you care?” 

“Because I do.” 

“Well, you shouldn’t.” She turned her back on Elana. 

“Tough luck. I do.” A hint of a smile. 

 

“Then why won’t you touch me?” What a whiny drunk thing to say. 

“Because you’ll regret it.” 

“You don’t even like Angel.” Disappointment was prominent. 

The silent conformation was followed by a tender reply. “You’re in love with him.” 

The brown eyes widened. “Leave.” 

“Cordy-” 

“What did I just say?” Cold. Fresh ice. 

Elana opened her mouth and then closed it before leaving the bedroom. The apartment door opened gently. “Goodnight Dennis.”


End file.
